The Unknown Warriors
Another island ransacked. Ships in utter dismay, a few fires dwindling, supplies taken, and many casulties, some dead, but mostly injured. The Marine Lords overlooked at the clean up effort as they set sail back to Marejois. '' ''"Could this be the work of the Revolutionaries?" asked Lord Duneberg. "Possibly," said Lord Bellomont. "However, this doesn't seem to be them. The Revolutionaries are very open to their message they bring to the world. This seems like the work of another group." "Who?" Bellomont paused, then uttered the name, "The Sea Peoples." The other Lords were puzzled. "Who are the Sea Peoples? You don't mean the creatures of Fishman Island?" said Lord Perseus. "No. At least not all of them as far as I'm concerned. But they themselves exist." Bellomont looked outside the window at the destruction of the island. "This event isn't disimilar to what happened to my ancestral family. I'll tell you what my grandfather told me." 400 years ago, before the Age of Pirates, the World Government was influenced greatly by the family, the House of Bellomont, in which they had most control over colonies and places around the world. However, they didn't have overriding authority over the Kingdoms. One particular island was called Maracaibo, the Island of Fruit and Sugar, which had a large abundance of fruits and sugar, that was cutivated and shipped to other islands. The ancestor, Lord Alfred Bellomont, was the one who managed the government and learned abou the incident. '' ''Alfred Bellomont was sitting with a few marines that were very dirty and tired. He was talkng to them and recrding down their responses. '' ''"You said that Maracaibo was burnt down?" he asked. '' ''"Yes," said the soldier. '' ''"Could you describe the entire day in your own words?" "Yes. It was a sunny, warm day like any other. The slaves were cultvating the fruits and sugar from the plantations. We were walking all over and nothing bad happened. Suddenly, a volley of arrows rained down on the beach, killing a few of the marines but injured most of them. We saw a large armada of ships out of nowhere and they burnt our ships, critically damaging them. Only a few of them escaped. I heard the screams of marines burning, burning to death. Then they-." "Pardon me for a moment. You said the ships were burning. What did they use to burn those ships?" "Idk. It seemed that the fire was spouting out from the front, from different animals." "Ok. Please continue." "Then the land invasion began, with the verocious roars of the raiders. They attacked the slave masters and freed many of the slaves. After, they took all of the fruits and sugar and loaded it on tir ships. They moved the warships closer to the shore and burned the forests and island. I was left for dead untl some mechant vessels passed through. They saved me and treated my injuries." He started to feel queasy and held his stomach. '' ''"Thank you," said Alfred. '' ''The man left with the other Marines. The other Lords looked at one another. "Most of these stories sound accurate to conduct an investigation," one of them said. "We shall start with what remains at Maracaibo," agreed Alfred. '' ''It took time to figure out who committed the attack at Maracaibo, but due to the inconsistent standards of investigations at the time, there was little to go off of and the mystery went cold. '' ''"I don't know. We can't find anyone willing to come forward. Perhaps its best to let this one pass us. These aren't ordinary people, they are beasts of the waters that live within it and never come to terms with the real world." "That's how it has always been with this group. They are extraordinry, and very cunning. They have survived time itself and they do perfect their ability to reaccomdate with the world. It's only a matter of time till their ready to show their true colors. Until then, they remain anoymous and will strike without warning. That is the will of the Sea Peoples! Category:One Piece: In the Dark Category:Stories Category:Lordofwar97